Genocide at Bikini Bottom
by kyokunkunoichi
Summary: Welcome to Bikini Bottom a tropical paradise with calm people, where nothing weird occurs. That was until a series of horrible deaths started to appear, follow SB and company as they fight to survive with a mysterious killer in rampage. (temporal hiatus)


**Well guys, the idea for this fic came in a strange way, while looking to some animated drawing cartoons, I stopped and watched Death Note (weird combination huh?), so being honest I have no idea how this will go, but enjoy it. Critics, insults, whatever you want, just first read and review :)**

_A/N: The story happens in an AU, everyone is human, SpongeBob is a girl, and is Patrick's gf (I thought it would be interesting) also Bikini Bottom is located somewhere in the US (it's not an island), apart from that everything's the same. PS: I don't own SpongeBob Square pants or any of its characters, just my O.C's. Also although I used the rhythm of the "Jingle Bells" song I don't own it or its lyrics; SpongeBob it's owned by nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg; Jingle Bells is owned by James Pierpont (RIP)._

_Welcome to this game of the cat and the mouse_

_Where you have to get the monster before it strikes_

_However i warn you, little justice child_

_You might not be ready to face the devil in all his might_

_You can taunt your luck with trying to find me_

_But i tell you; in the end only death will be happy_

_Before the end I will warn you "oh brave justice man"_

_I'll twist and break you as if you were a child..._

The moon was full in the sky, illuminating the streets of Bikini Bottom whose were now disturbed with the loud noise of the police sirens, in the bottom of a deep corridor surrounded with police cars, and the never absent crowd of people, two officers were inspecting a horrible event that happened few hours ago. Nailed in the wall lied the bloody corpse of Eugene Harold Krabs aka 'Mr. Krabs' the now past owner of the Krusty Krab, the poor mans' body was lying in the wall practically bathed in blood however it didn't have any brushes or hit's, whoever murdered him was an expert, the only thing that was out of place (apart for the cross like position that the corpse had) was a big dull machete that had broken his skull almost breaking his head in half, and the word 'GREED' marked on his now opened chest with some knife cuts; a few minutes later a specialized team reached the scene.

"I can't believe that a human could be so sadistic to leave a corpse like this" said one of the officers "I see things like this before eating my breakfast kiddo, you've got a lot more to see" said a tall brown skinned man, wearing a brown fedora and a brown coat as he walked to the corpse direction "however you're right in one thing, a simple assassin couldn't possibly do this, what you're seeing it's the job of a professional psychopath" the man took out his lighter and proceed to smoke a cigarette, this things usually made him calm during situations like this "I apologize inspector Morton, I guess that I'm not that use to see so much blood in a horrible sight like this" the officer still felt a chill running through his spine and disappearing at the top of his head "No need to be formal "private", just call me James" said inspector James as he patted the back of "private" "I would appreciate if you call me officer or just Terry instead of that old nickname" Terry said with a frown on his face for hearing his old nickname from the police school, he and James were there, only for James to be 3 years older than Terry, before James decided to be a private inspector he studied with Terry for 5 years, this time, in Terry's words were "a total pain in the ass" because of his mistake during his first two months, as expected being the youngest and the "new kid" Terry was almost petrified from nervousness and his brain made the 'only logical action in that moment': ACT. LIKE. A. MILITARY. For those two months he cutted his hair hilariously short and talked like if he was in the army, in that moment he thought he made a good decision, he only snapped out when in the start of the third month James told him.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a cold day in the police academy; Terry was sitting in a table while enjoying his sandwich wearing a green-brown jacket with black cargo pants "Hey Terry!" shouted a voice from the bottom of the room "What do you need from me, soldier Hommington?" he said to a fairly muscular blonde guy that was looking at Terry with an odd look "Dude, you still wear those military like clothes? And I also told you to call me Johnny, if you call me Hommington it sounds as if we were strangers" asked Johnny while pointing at Terry's clothes "Why would I do that? I personally think these clothes are pretty cool" defended Terry "Look, what I mean is that most people are going to disagree with you" Johnny sighed after saying this, by the look in Terry's eyes there was no way to convince him otherwise, Terry was about to argue again when his case fell to the floor causing a student to almost flip over "Hey watch it you- oh it's just you 'private'" said the student dropping his angry smirk; 'private?' thought Terry as the student walked to his respected table, Terry had the feeling that this 'private' thing wasn't going to end well._

_By his 5__th__ hour Terry was annoyed as hell of his new nickname, all day long he could only hear "private" this, "private" that, it was fucking annoying! The only one that didn't call him that was Johnny who all the time had an 'I told you' face, "Hey private-" "DROP THE STUPID 'PRIVATE' THING WILL YA'!?" shouted Terry at the anonymous voice "Whoa chill out man it was only a joke" told the voice to Terry. As he looked up he could see a student that looked like 3 years older than him, he was wearing the usual police student uniform but it was barely arranged, it looked rusty and Terry could swear he could see a few brushes on it "Sorry James I didn't want to shout at you, but the 'private' thing it's getting me on my nerves" apologized Terry at Johnny who kept silent at his explanation "you know what? Save the apology, I have something more interesting to propose you" "and what would that be?" asked Terry a little curious about what could be James proposal, anyone that knew James could tell that he was trickier than a fox, and smarter than a dolphin "You know the tests are going to be very soon right?" Terry nodded "Well let's bet, if you get a higher score than me, I promise I'll stop calling you 'private' and give you that old revolver you saw on my gramps house" Terry gasped after hearing this, he remembered very well that old silver revolver, it was magnificent, a true beauty when it came to guns, he couldn't let this get away "And what do you get?" Terry knew James was no fool, there had to be something cheesy about the bet "If I win, then you'll be like my personal 'private', which means that nobody except me will call you that way, also you'll have to send me every two weeks a package of those premium glassed donuts that your mother made that time" said James while drooling at the memory of those god-blessed donuts, they were delicious, with its sugar powder at the top and it's chocolate flavor center they were inhuman " okay, you have a bet" said Terry while shaking hands with James "but excluding the result you have to promise to NEVER wear this clothes again and let your hair grow" James was looking at him with a very serious look, it was almost as if it wasn't him "Okay, I promise" Terry sighed he knew that someday he would had to get rid of his clothes, but man, he wore them for so much time, it would leave nostalgia to see them. After the bet was made both James and Terry went back to their rooms._

_As the time of the exams came soon Terry started to feel a little nervous, he was smart but now he was in a bet; as the results arrived Terry finally understood why even being so irresponsible, disorganized and almost a "walking hurricane" James still studied in the academy; he was a lazy genius, he knew all the information and could memorize it faster than anyone and his brain could solve even the weirdest scenario____without much effort, he was just too lazy to do this things without the pressure of time._

_After three years of the bet he and Terry became good friends (apart from the 'private issue' they almost complemented each other) but at his fifth year James quitted the academy to become a private inspector, although most of the people found it amusing Terry didn't, he knew James only liked his own law, so having to obey so much orders wasn't his style. Terry finally graduated and was sent to the "Bikini Bottom area" a fairly peaceful place according to the records. Heck he even got the chance to be partner with Johnny, it was perfect!_

_*End of flashback*_

"Terry!" shouted inspector James as Terry snapped out from his thoughts "umm sorry I was kind of lost in my thoughts, what is it James?" "Oh my, now you're calling me James again!" said James genuinely surprised "I understood that if I stopped calling you inspector you'd stop calling me 'you know how', so what is it?" as he finished talking another Johnny walked in with Pearl Crabs sobbing uncontrollably at his arm, she had been crying for a lot of time because you could see the remains of her make-up mixed in her face she kept repeating the same thing 'Why?' over and over until she finally calmed and decided to wash her make-up, she wasn't wearing her usual pink cheerleader uniform, instead she wore a dark red t-shirt with a brown jacket over it, some loose jeans and white converse, she had turned a little slender with the past of time and even grew a little, her hair wasn't held in a ponytail style anymore as it was now making its way down to her face leaving only half part of her face visible, her eyes weren't very visible but they were irritated for all the time she cried.

"Miss Crabs I may think you have been informed of the current situation, so I would like if you could come with us to examine some information we've recently found" Pearl didn't said anything as she simply nodded and followed the men to a somewhat small room with a television, four chairs and a DVD player "we've recently found this disc in one of the security camera's, it contains the recording of the exact time when your father had passed away, however when we first looked at it we found… some very disturbing things" said Terry as he showed Pearl a small DVD with the current date wrote with black marker he put it inside of the player. The film started without anything abnormal, James took the remote control and advanced it until it reached the midnight, that was when it started to feel like if something wasn't right, at 12:01 the shadow of Mr. Crabs appeared in the corridor; although it wasn't very clear due to the darkness it was still recognizable, he ran right to the end of the wall and then the lights of the building turned on, he was bleeding from a cut on his leg and his head was also in blood he looked very tired, the camera started to emit a mysterious static before a figure appeared, it was a young man that couldn't had more than 17 years, he had long gray hair and wore a black jacket with some dirty jeans, his face could not be seen due to his mask, he wore what looked like a plastic black mask with two big points like eyes and a long, sharp red smile, in his hands he had a long machete and he slowly walked to Mr. Crabs, for the next five minutes Mr. Crabs screamed until the young man silenced him with a strong punch in his skull, knocking him unconscious, he then took the body and put it in a big wooden cross that lied within the trash, as he started to stab it with his machete he sang a song with a childish voice:

_Break his arms, break his legs now go and break his neck_

_Rip his body, limb by limb until nothing remains_

_Put the body on a cross and mark him with your knife_

_Get some nails to nail him and your job is finished now!_

When he stopped singing he raised him to the same position the officers found it and finally grabbed the machete and stabbed it directly in the forehead and proceeded to open his shirt and cut his chest forming the same word the officers found: 'GREED'. He then looked directly at the camera for a few seconds before making a childish laugh and disappearing from the camera's view.

The next minutes the camera didn't record anything abnormal but now the static was gone, it remained the whole time the mysterious man committed the crime and suddenly disappeared after he left it didn't make sense. By now Terry stopped the video, everyone in the room remained silent for what they saw, Pearl was speechless, she had just a psychotic young man committee the most horrible homicide she had saw and it occurred to her own father, "Miss Pearl, I must ask you something, have you EVER see the man on the film at least one time?" asked Terry to a now calmed Pearl "No officer it's the first time I've see him, how could I forget someone as crazy as him?" the officers and the inspector didn't say anything else as they all left the room, Johnny simply threw the control to the chair and left the room with the others.

What they didn't know was that the remote control hit the floor and accidentally pushed the 'PLAY' button; the video continued and nothing occurred until 1:00 am, the young man came back to the crime scene but this time it looked different, his gray hair was now turning into a white colored one and he was screaming in agony, he proceeded to grab his machete and cut the wall beside the corpse of Mr. Crabs forming a message that wasn't very visible due to the night, he then regained his composure but his hair started to turn white again, he finally left the place again, the message wasn't readable until at 3:15 am a plane flew near the corridor and illuminated it with its lights the message was now completely visible and showed two single words engraved on the wall: 'HELP ME'.


End file.
